


just a kiss apart

by thir13enth



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Oops, fluff and shit, hakyona week, i just forgot to upload this, very late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: She swore she’d grow to be taller than him.





	just a kiss apart

**Author's Note:**

> technically this was written a long time ago for **hakyona week 2016** – prompt: growth; but i completely forgot to post it. with apologies.

They were barely past the age of single digits and they were already head-to-head in a lifelong competition with each other — that of height.

And so far, Yona was winning — and she took every opportunity she got to point this out to Hak.

“Some _guard_ you are,” she’d tease him, reminding him that she was, indeed, that small fraction of an inch taller than he was, measuring from the tops of their heads with the flat of her hand and comparing between them. “You’ll always be shorter than me.”

He’d scoff and tell her that it would only be a matter of time before he would tower over her. He was _supposed_ to protect her after all — like the king said — and when the going got tough in the future, it wouldn’t make too much sense if he couldn’t shield her body behind his.

“I’m going to be taller than you — just you watch,” he’d tell her.

“Whatever,” she’d retort. She was steadfast and stubborn like her unruly hair, and if there was one thing that she absolutely refused to do, it was to admit that she knew he was right.

Hak knew this, of course, but he’d continue to go along with whatever she said (“Yes, yes, princess.”) and even as he surpassed her by an inch the next month, then by a foot the next, he’d still carry her joke forward (“I haven’t stopped growing _yet_ , Hak.”) and nod his head in agreement.

Now, they are still at “close” odds with each other, and she is not letting down the competition, even as she knows she needs to tilt her head far back to meet his eyes. And even with at least ten inches to catch up to, she still tries to match his height so that she can be someone he wants to _respect_ and not just admire.

So she stands as tall and as proud as she can – but her tiptoes can only get her so far: Her nose doesn’t reach further than his chest, and her hands only stretch as high as his shoulders.

Fortunately this doesn’t matter, because he stoops down to close the distance between their lips anyway.


End file.
